Are You Happy Now?
by My Identity Stays Anonymous
Summary: The closest best friends are now far apart,Kim n' Jack. Jack became a popular jock. He now bullies Kim and everyone except the ones he hangs out with.Grace and Kim enters the talent show.Will Jack learn his lesson from there? Or will he continuously bully? Kim's been getting confused with his behavior. He's nice then mean. Does he still love her?Why hasn't he gave up on her yet?R
1. Chapter 1:Another Day of Torture

Chapter 1: Another Day of Torture.

**Hey! I'm sorry if this story is similar to maybe some others but I PROMISE I did not copy them, it just happened to be similar ideas, again I apologize if its similar. Credit to whoever has a story like this! **

**Disclaimer: Same old, saying, I don't own Kickin it. Or anything else that I did NOT made up.**

Ugh! I seriously don't want to go back to school! I don't want to face _him _or _plastic_. It's torture. I'll tell you from the start.

Jack Anderson: My ex-best friend. The heartthrob of Seaford high. The love of my life. Now a jerk.

Now? When he was my best friend, he promised me he wouldn't become one of those jerks and hang out with the popular students. PROMISED I tell you. He broke it. Now he bullies me every single day, would do anything to hurt me. He also hangs out with my worst enemy, Donna Tobin, aka, Plastic . I mean, have you seen her? She puts like 50 pounds of make up on her!

Anyways, they bully me. Oh I missed out a little detail, this is what hurts me the most, Jack is dating Donna. I nearly killed him! Really? Why HER out of all people!? He's just desperate now!

The names I've been called were: Freak, Ugly, Slut, Whore, Bitch, Piece of shit, Useless, Fake, Weird, Stupid… What's next? Pathetic? Sloppy? Worthless?

I got kicked out of the cheer squad, cause Donna said that if they don't kick me out then she will embarrass them for the rest of their high school years.

School. The best place to be bullied in! At least, I still have Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Grace. Jack still goes to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Not looking forward to it.

Right now, I finished getting ready. I'm wearing a Free People Beaded and Studded Battenburg Crop Cami (lace-crochet cami), beige tank top underneath, Free People Tropical Tribal Print ankle crop jeans, with Black lace up Military Mid Calf boots. I curled my hair a little so, it looks wavy.

"Morning Mom, What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Cereal, Sorry today I'm in a hurry for work, I woke up late by accident so I couldn't cook anything, sorry sweetie, I'll see you after school, bye, love you!" Mom said hurriedly.

"Bye, love you too!" I said back.

Looks like it's time to go. I left the house and walked to school.

As I entered I automatically found Grace.

"Hey, so what's up?" I asked.

"Well the bitch and player made fun out of Milton and Eddie, they called Milton a nerd and Eddie fat." Grace explained.

This early and there's already drama. NO body should mess with my friends.

"That's it! I'm so going to kill them!" I replied.

"Oh They're standing at your locker." Grace said.

Okay, now I really need to go over there to get my books.

"Thanks." I thanked her.

"No prob."

I marched over there. Anger boiling inside me. They can make fun out of me but not my friends!

You've gotta be kidding me. Oh, that's right since Jack's locker is a locker before mine, they have to crowd around them. Those two aren't alone. Cheer squad and football players are there too. Did I mention the football players are actually stupid, the grades they get are D's and F's. How are they in high school? Anyways….

"HEY MOVE!" I yelled at them.

Donna came out of the crowd with Jack.

"Why should we?" Donna asked. Really Donna, really? MY locker, duh.

"My locker is there." I replied, trying to keep my anger down, although I'm getting the feeling they will say something, and will make me explode at them anytime soon.

"That doesn't mean anything to us" Jack said. You…. YOU! Ugh I still can't believe him!

"It sure does unless if you don't mind getting smashed in the face with my locker door!"

"You're just a desperate girl wanting to fit in with the popular." Donna said. OH THAT'S IT!

"OH, IIII'M DESPERATE. SAYS THE GIRL WHO WEARS LIKE 50 POUNDS OF MAKE UP AND BULLIES EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR YOU'RE FAKE FRIENDS! YOU ACT AS IF YOU'RE SOME CELEBRITY THAT'S GETS SPECIAL RESPECT AND ALL BUT REALLY YOU'RE JUST LIKE US! YOU'RE ONLY POPULAR BECAUSE EVERYONE IS SCARED OF YOU! YOU EXPLODE IF YOU BREAK A NAIL! YOU CRY WHEN YOU'RE NAILS AREN'T PERFECT! WE'RE ALL SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR STUPID BEHAVIOR! WE ALL WANT A GOOD HIGH SCHOOL YEAR WHERE WE WILL MAKE THE MOST AND UNFORGETTABLE MEMORIES, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU WE WANT TO FORGET ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED DURING OUR HIGH SCHOOL, AND MOSTLY THEY WANT TO FORGET YOU! THE BULLY! THE GIRL WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HER REPUTATION! THE GIRL WHO BRAGS ABOUT SUCH STUPID STUFF YOUR DADDY BUYS!" I practically screamed at her face.

-Everyone started crowing around us-

"AND YOU, JACK! YOU'RE THE HEARTTHROB OF THIS SCHOOL! PRACTICALLY ALL THE GIRLS WANT YOU! THEY TRY SO HARD TO ASK YOU OUT AND YET YOU REJECT THEM SO RUDELY, YOU WOULD REJECT THEM A LITTLE EASIER AND HELP THEM FEEL BETTER WHEN YOU WERE NICER! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU JACK? BECOMING A BULLY! YOU AND DONNA BECAME A BULLY AND A THREAT TO EVERYONE BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE EXTREMELY DESPERATE! ALL YOU WANT IS TO BE ON THE TOP OF THE LIST! BEING MEAN, MAKING FUN OUT EVERYONE INCLUDING ME! WHAT DID WE DO THAT MADE YOU GUYS THINK WE DESERVE THIS? YOU KNOW ANY OF US COULD DO THE EXACT SAME THING TO YOU GUYS TO MAKE YOU SEE HOW IT FEELS. I'm done with you two, the next time you say an insult. You will regret it, I promise you, Do not mess with me, or my friends, or anybody else. I'm just standing up for the ones who couldn't say what they felt. Do something more reasonable. That is if you even know what the word reasonable means. NOW MOVE! I need to get my books." I yelled and demanded.

They move. I must have scared them, only temporarily.

Students "Ohh"ed and "oooo"ed.

I opened my lockers and got my books. The hallway was dead silent. Students are still standing. They're probably thinking. I closed my locker and then they cheered and clapped.

"Um… grace why are they clapping and cheering?" I questioned.

"Because you just stood up for all of us." Grace told me.

"Oh" I said surprisingly.

The bell rang. Time for class.

Baking class. We got a new teacher.

Mr. Jenson.

"Good morning class." He greeted. Mr. Jenson is a nice teacher.

"Today- We're going to bak-" He got interrupted by the announcement.

"_Attention students, This year we are having a talent show. If you are interested in signing up, go to the gym right now." _The announcement said.

"Let's sign up!" Grace said.

"Sure! " I exclaimed.

"Heard that Plastic is going to sign up, but Jack isn't" Grace pointed out.

"She doesn't have any talent, unless being the greediest girl in the world is a talent.." I said.

Grace laughed.

Once we got to the gym, it wasn't that crowded. There was only about 10 people.

Grace and I are signing up together.

The teacher told everyone the talent show is this Friday night.

-time pass-

We got back to Baking Class.

"Alright now that you guys are back, As I was saying before, Today, you're going to bake a cake with a partner. I already chose who is partnering with who." Mr. Jenson said.

"Ally you're with Meg, Eddie you're with Drake, Taylor you're with Liz, Kim you're with Jack…" Mr. Jenson continued.

WHAT! JACK! NONONONO! Why must you hate me?

I saw Jack with a disappointed face. Hurtful. If only you didn't become a jerk the day I was about to tell you that I love you…

"All the same ingredients are on each table. Let's see who can make it right. You have 50 minutes, starting…. NOW!" Mr. Jenson said.

I put all the ingredients and mixed everything. I forgot one ingredient, the flour, so i got it and I guess he thought it would be funny to see is me get cake batter all over my hair, surprisingly my clothes were okay.

"JACK! What was that for?" I accidentally yelled too loud, making the class stare and laugh at me. Except for Eddie and Grace.

"Looks like troll face wanted to be the cake." Donna joked/insulted. Troll Face? Really? They sure know how to ruin my my day.

"Oh my, Kim go to the bathroom and get washed. Jack DETENTION!" Mr. Jenson told.

"Everyone get back to work, 20 minutes left and Jack, a word with you." Mr. Jenson demanded.

"Listen, I've seen you bully everyone, you used to be a good student what happened? You hurt Kim the most out of everyone else, Everyone knows that you _were _her best friend. Now, it's changed. I saw you pour that batter on Kim's head. Luckily it didn't get on her clothes, now go back to class, oh and you get an F for this project because I watched you not doing helping. Until next period you are to read you're book and give me your phone, you will get it back at the end of Detention." He explained to Jack.

-time pass-

I'm in the bathroom, Ugh this batter sure knows how to be sticky. I managed to get all the batter out and now I'm drying it.

I got out of the bathroom, with my hair slightly still a little wet. I see students at their lockers.

I went up to my locker to put my stuff up and grab whatever I need for the next class.

"Thanks a lot, Kim. You got me detention" Jack accused me.

"You're the one who earned detention yourself, considering you're the one who poured the batter on me." I stated.

"It's not my fault that i thought it was funny." Jack said.

"You deserve detention, and a whole lot worse."

-all classes pass by-

Finally get to go home! The bad part about where I live is that Jack lives next to me. Grace lives on the other side, next to me.

Today was eventful as always….

Grace came home with me, since her mom is fine with her being at my place.

-7:13 pm-

*Ding-Dong*

"COMING!" I ran downstairs and walked to the door.

"Jack? Um what are you doing here?" I asked as nice as possible with a hint of anger in it.

**Okay well that kind of was a long chapter, and I didn't end it in a good spot but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review! **

**-Random reviewer -RR -M**


	2. Chapter 2:Just wait til I get my revenge

Chapter 2: Just wait til I get my revenge

**OMG! 14 reviews for the first chapter in one day! I got a lot more than I expected! YOU REVIEWERS JUST MADE MY DAY ALSO MADE ME SMILE SO WIDE, lol…YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thank you so much for the reviews! And for your reward here's chapter 2! Oh! I'll try to update soon for every chapter, but since I have school, I'm probably going to be busy with homework and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it, Or anything else I did not made up.**

_Previously: _

_*Ding-Dong* _

_"COMING!" I ran downstairs and walked to the door._

_"Jack? Um...What are you doing here?" _

"My mom was thinking of having you and your mom to come over our place and have dinner with us tonight at 8." He said, hmm he didn't seem irritated. Instead he sounds hopeful, hoping i would come over…..

"Uh… I'll go ask, stay here Grace." I said.

-Grace's P.O.V. (for a little bit)-

"How come you don't sound irritated? you sound like you're hoping she's able to come..?"

"Uhh, well, I actually do want her to come." He said.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered.

"Oh its something. You stuttered." I said.

-Back to Kim-

"My mom said yes, since its _just for dinner…_" I said.

"Great see ya at 8." He said then left.

"Why did you say yes?" Grace questioned.

"To see what kind of answers I can get from him about why he's so mean to me." I replied.

"Oh ok, oh he told me he actually wants you to come and he stuttered saying nothing when I asked him what's the catch." Grace explained.

"Okay….. Anyways… So did anyone insult you?" I asked.

"Nope, not today surprisingly…" She said.

"Lucky…" I said.

-time pass… 8:00 pm-

"Bye Grace see ya tomorrow."

"Tell me the deets! Bye"

Grace left.

"Let's go mom!"I yelled, since she is upstairs.

"Coming!" she replied.

"Okay next house…" I said.

*Ding-Dong*

Jack greeted us.

-Dinner time-

His mom and my mom were talking and eating.

I wasn't too hungry. Instead I asked if I could go hang out in their guest room. Seems like Jack is following. _Get ready for some questions Jackson. _

"Hey Kim" He said nicely and casually. Strange…

"Hey Jack, um, you're acting really different, kind of like the old Jack I used to know. What's the catch" I replied.

"Why do you and Grace think that there's a catch?" He asked. Really Jack, you're that blind?

"Oh, I don't know, maybe cause you're being nice so suddenly, although we're not in school, so that kind of makes since but seriously what's the catch?" I asked once more.

"Nothing." He replied without… stuttering? Now this is just plain creepy-strange.

"Okay, I have a two to three questions… Question number one: What's the real reason you wanted to become popular?" I asked.

"Well….the real reaso-" Jack replied getting interrupted.

"Kim time to leave!" Mom said. OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Great timing mom, Just perfect…. (sarcasm).

"I'll see you tomorrow at school.. bye" I told him.

"Bye" He replied back.

-time pass… next day in school-

"Tell me the deets from yesterday's dinner with Jack"

"It was dead silent between me and him, my mom and his mom were talking. I went up to the guest room since I wasn't too hungry, and he followed. He acted like the old Jack, he didn't insult me, but at the same time no apology, no catch, really nice and loyal? although it creeped the living grits outta me… anyways I asked him the first question which was what's the real reason he wanted to become popular, he was about to tell me but my mom interrupted before he could say it so… basically… I never got the answer. Sadly…" I explained.

Her mouth hung opened.

"Wow, so no clues… dammit." Grace cursed.

Oh look here comes the two hideous couple…. yuck.

"Ugh" I said

"Ew" Grace said.

"Gahh…" Milton said.

"Yuck.." Eddie says.

"Bleh…" Jerry says.

"Shit... not again, I need to go get my books why must they hang around my locker? Even though Jack's locker is there I mean at least they can move a little bit. Gosh." I say.

"At least let me get to my locker and I won't bother you guys!" I yelled. They gave me some space… awkward.

I opened my locker, got my stuff, then I closed me locker and right when I face the left to turn around and leave Jack's locker door opens and hits my face. I fall down on my butt, owwww, and drop my books. My face gets a teeny bit red because of embarrassment.

"Not so tough now, huh Kimberly." Donna teased. I don't like my full name!

I just grabbed my books quickly and pushed the people out of my way to get out of there. A few tears stream down, cause Jack was laughing, and WHY must I still love him.

Well, it's not the first time this happened.

*bell ring*

Everyone goes their separate ways. Grace has Chemistry, Eddie has History, Milton has Gym. Wow all of us are not off to a good start.

Great. Today for first period I go to… English… yay….not.

I entered. Everyone has their signed seats.

"Hi, good morning, um, it seems like everyone got a signed seat, where do I sit?" I asked the English teacher.

"Over there next to Jack Anderson." She replied. What. Why? But. Errrggghh.

"Oh-hoookay." I said uneasy.

Great. I need to get out of here.

"Alright, Good morning students! I am your English teacher, Ms. Leighton, and today you guys are going to fill out this bully sheet. Because my papers didn't get printed out properly. Oh! you have to write your name!" She explained as she was handing out the form about bullying.

_Question 1 (Q1): Have you ever gotten bullied? _

_Answer (A): Yes._

_Q2: How hard is it to deal with? How hard is it to be one? _

_A: Difficult, Not one._

_Q3: Do you think people deserve to be bullied? Yes or No? _

_A: No_

_Q4: Why?_

_A: Because no matter how bad or how different people are, they didn't do anything terrible to get bullied. Even if they did those were we're all the same type of person, it would be very boring. We're all different cause that's just how we work. We make mistakes, and regrets. So what? Some people think they're different because they get whatever they want so they just think they can brag and hurt people. Some may have hard times during their life, that all they can do is bottle it up inside, and cry to their sleep at night, they shouldn't have an even harder time then they already do. Bullying is wrong in so many ways._

Did… I just write… a speech on a …paper?

_Q5: Why do you think people bully others?_

_A: Some bully because they're desperate. Some bully because that's the way they may be able to release a little stress cause they keep every depressing emotion inside themselves. Some stupid ones will think its just fun. Some are jealous, do it for revenge, just different various of reasons. _

Well, I'm done that took about most of the period.

*bell ring*

I hand in my paper as I go out of the classroom.

Yippee! Finally get to get out of there and away from the jerk.

This is free period. I'm going to go to the dojo. Hopefully, _he's _not there.

I entered the dojo.

"Hey Rudy, nobody else is here right?" I asked making sure there is no sign of Jack.

"Oh hey Kim, um I haven't seen anyone else so nope." He replied.

"Ok, well this is my free period, so I'm going to go change into my gi." I said.

"Okay."

After I changed I started practicing.

-after school-

"Hey Grace, let's go write down the song we're going to sing at the talent show." I said.

"Sure"

-1 hour pass-

….

-another hour-

Okay we're finished. Wow, it's been 2 hours. Time sure does fly by fast. We already memorized and sung it hopefully Jack didn't hear next door. We're going to rehearse every day for 2 hours. Can't wait to perform at the talent show! Eep! Oh in the song, I got some ideas of the past and today…

-Wednesday-

Lunch time

I'm at my usual lunch table that Jack no longer sits in and Grace is the replacement for that spot.

Out of no where I feel something wet and cold pour on me. Strawberry smoothie. Donna. Donna!

"DONNA! What did I ever do to make you do this to me?! Why do you even enjoy hurting people?! How pathetic can you get?! I'm so sick and tired of you messing with me! Ya know what… here!" I said and spilled apple juice on her mini skirt making it look like she made an accident on her skirt. She screams and then freaks out then goes to the bathroom, speaking of which I need to get cleaned up. After she comes back clean into the cafeteria, I go to the bathroom and wash up. Of course, Grace helped.

I finished drying up.

"If she's going to embarrass me, I'll just have to do the same to her… " I whispered to Grace.

**Err, I hope that was long enough. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading. Until next time. **

**Review!**

**-Random reviewer -RR -M **


	3. Chapter 3: Payback

Chapter 3: Payback.

**EEP! I'm SOOO overjoyed because of the amount of reviews, followers, and favorites for only the first 2 chapters! You guys are SOOO AMAZING! **

**Here's Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or anything I didn't made up.**

_Previously: _

_If she's going to embarrass me, I'll just have to do the same to her…" I whispered to Grace._

-Thursday-

Normally, I wouldn't be bullying anyone, but this is Donna, grade school bitch.

-gym- -after Donna was don changing into her gym clothes-

Donna puts on lotion at the end of class,and she still has 50 pounds of makeup on so… I'm going to use the empty lotion bottle (that's the same as hers) and put makeup remover in it, and replace it with her actual lotion. Nobody has ever seen her without makeup, except for her parents. No photos though….To me this revenge isn't necessarily bullying her, it's just showing her she should use her natural beauty (which I never seen) and to learn that her face isn't a coloring book, it's a FACE.

-after activities from gym-

Okay, so she got done putting on her tight clothes. Here comes the lotion part, there's a mirror in the bathroom that she's using, Grace and I are hiding behind a stall watching her. She doesn't notice us there… wow.

Once she finishes patting her face, all the make up is gone, woah… she looks better without the whole bunch of makeup.

"AHHHH!" Donna screams. Owwwwwww. Is it just me or did she just broke my ears. Geez that was like the loudest, squeakiest scream I have ever heard. Looks like Grace agrees, she's rubbing her ears.

"What happe- WOAHHH! Is that really you Donna? Ugh we don't even know who you are!" Her two closest friends exaggerated.

Grace and I giggled. Big mistake. Shit.

"Who's there?" She asked viscously. She opened one stall, and the moment Grace and I were about to run out she saw us, I took a picture of Donna, with flash (which she can't stand when she isn't ready to take a picture.) "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Donna figured.

We ran out of there. I was so close to the door but then Donna pushed me to the wall, one hand holding the V-neck part and the other slapped my face. Grace tried to pull her away from me, instead she gets pushed to the ground. I see what happens when the diva devil comes out. Please don't send me to hell, Donna. It was for your own good, I said inside. Suddenly Jack grabbed my arm and got me out of there. What the-? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grace get up and grab both of diva's arms.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're lucky I got you to of there before she started exploding even worse. How stupid can you get? You're such a blonde." Jack… explained.

_How stupid can you get?… You're such a blonde…_kept replaying in my head. That hurt so bad. It didn't even hurt it stung my heart. I can't hold it, the tears, tears started streaming down my face a lot. I ran out of the school. I don't care if I'm going to miss class. It won't be easy concentrating when I'm like this.

I slid down the school building wall and hugged my knees.

I'm sobbing. The last time I sobbed this bad was when my dad died. He was part of the army. He was one of the best ones there but didn't make it two years ago. Thinking of that made me cry even harder.

-Grace's P.O.V.-

I heard Jack yell at Kim. I heard footsteps running away quickly, it sounded like Kim's. I let go of the dare devil and went out of the gym.

"How could you Jack?" I asked him. Leaving him to think of what happened.

I ran to the hallway for Kim. No sign of her. I heard the school entrance close. Kim must be outside.

-Back to Kim's P.O.V.-

"Kim?" A female voice spoke. Grace.

"T-that s-st-stung m-my hea-r-rt s-so b-bad." I sobbed out.

She sat next to me and hugged me, comforting me.

"I'm pretty sure it did. Kim it's fine. It's going to be okay, just wait until tomorrow for the song, he really has to learn his lesson. C'mon we have to get to class." Grace comforted.

I nodded, wiped my tears with my sleeve and entered back into the school. People were crowded at their own lockers. Once the door closed, everyone started staring. I bet I look like a mess. I see Donna put her makeup back on pretty quick. The popular crew looked at me with a disgusted look.

*Bell ring*

Thank god that saved the awkwardness.

Jack is in my Chemistry class. Grace is too, so we sat by each other. Jack was at the table next to ours and was sitting next to me.

The teacher started talking… I tuned him out for a little bit. I wrote a note and passed it to Jack, without getting caught.

He opened up the small folded note and read it. It said:

_Jerk, _

_Thanks a lot, Jack. You stung my heart. Bet you don't feel one bit guilty, I know the old Jack would feel extremely guilty and would try and be the hero at the end. I miss the good ol' Jack, and my dad. I was sobbing like crazy and remembered the last time I was like that was when my dad died in the army 2 years ago. Ever since, I didn't cry as much, I tried staying strong, but you crossed the line. _

_Are you happy now? _

_Love, your ex-bestfriend _

_Kim Crawford_

I looked at his expression, priceless. Even though, his face didn't show anything, his eyes showed something, I haven't seen before. Looks like I got him on the spot.

-Jack's P.O.V.-

_Are you happy now? _

What did she mean…?

**I'm going to end it there. Sorry the chapters are getting shorter, I'll try my best to make the others longer. Two more chapters and I think the story is finished? If I get more ideas then maybe more chapters or maybe the last 2 are going to be written longer. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review! **

**-Random reviewer -RR -M **


	4. Chapter 4: The Eventful Talent Show

Chapter 4: The Eventful Talent Show

**Wow! Thank you so so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a bit, I had homework, school, and those boring crap, so… Here's chappy 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, or the song in here. **

_Previously:_

_Are you happy now? _

_What did she mean…?_

Friday

-Eddie's P.O.V.-

This year I get to help out the stage lights manager.

He taught me everything I need to know on what and how to do the lights and technical equipments for tonight's talent show.

-Milton's P.O.V.-

I'm here with Kim and Grace… yeah, they had were a little too…um , how do I say this, too dressy? Let's make it simple. Oh! I know just the outfit.

"Try these on, it's really simple." I said to them.

"Okay" They both said.

They went into the dressing room. Once they were finished, it didn't take long or anything, they looked fabulous!

Kim is wearing a Strapless Peach Pink _Colorblock Tail Dress. _**(A/N: link:** _cdnc . lystit photos / 2012 /04 /13 /nasty -gal -coral -color block -tail -dress -product -2 -324 3057 -974 811 066. jpeg ...__**fill in the spaces)**_

Grace is wearing _Banana Split Dress _**(A/N: link: ** www. lulus images / large / EY6 059 da gold B. jpg** )**

Taking the clothes off and changing back to their own clothes… Kim thinks,

_What if he doesn't get the message of the song? he seem to have not even get the meaning of that note… nervous… Kim calm down, inhale, breath out. Okay. _

_-time pass- _

We're back from our free period… (the shopping part) and the first thing we see is the posters for the talent show. The first subject we hear talking about is also the talent show… I'm getting more nervous for some reason.

"Yo, Kim." Jerry called out.

"Hey." I said causally.

"Did you enter the talent show?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Cool, Hey Jack!" He spotted Jack, which was on his way here. Better avoid him.

"I'm leaving" I said quickly while leaving.

It was time to go to class anyways.

"Good morning class. Today we will learn abou…" The teacher starts off, then will have some sort of long teaching speech. I tuned her out… by accident.. talent show was the first thought that came into my mind. I'm not ready for this. I mean I performed before but Milton let me lip sync with him singing. **(A/N: Kickin it Fans, should remember what episode this is! I do. Swords and Magic.) **This is something different. That time was for winning. This time…. it's a message. He's going to be there to watch everyone's performance. It starts at 7:00-8:00 pm.

My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher calling on me. Crap. Please don't ask any questions I don't know, please don't.

"Are you okay? You were staring off into space." She asked. Whew.

"Uh- yeah, just some drama." I replied, okay not the right way to put it, but looks like she understood what I meant.

"I know what you're talking about, teenage drama. Anyways, back to where I was…." She continued.

-Time pass-

"Finally! I got out of there! It was so freakin' boring! I nearly fell asleep in my class." Grace explained.

"Well, while you were in there I was in History class, and was thinking." I told her.

"Let me guess, talent show, Jack, Donna, Song, Performance, and all." She said. Is it just me or did she read my mind? She knows me too well. Too good, too close.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

Oh! That's right, that was the final class of the day. Time flies by real fast.

"Let's go home and practice more then go dress up!" Grace said enthusiastically.

"Okay, but before we do I'm going to go practice." I replied.

We exit through the doors. As we walk through the dojo doors, I immediately change into my Gi, knowing we only have 2 more hours to go get ready and rehearsed. 30 minutes of practice, 1 hr of practice, 20 minutes of getting ready, then off to the talent show.

I released my thoughts, stress, and nervousness through punches and kicks to the punching dummy, poor dummy.

-30 minutes passed-

Grace and I practiced at her place. It was quiet.

"1..2…1..2..3..4" I started

"…"

"..."

-1 hr passed-

Right now, We put on our dresses. Then onto makeup. We did the makeup to each other not to ourselves. It didn't take long. Now, onto the hair.

Grace curled all my hair. I curled the front and the half point of her long brunette hair. After we were finished with everything, we doubled checked to see if we missed something. Everything's clear.

Just in time to leave. We got into my mom's car and drove to school.

By the time my mom left and I turned around, faced to the school entrance, I freeze. I'm not ready to face Jack. It's bad enough I have to be in same room as him during school at times, but this, this is an option. Well not anymore cause I'm here.

-Inhale- -Exhale- -Inhale- -Exhale-

I unfreeze, not just cause Grace shook me. We go inside the updated and bigger auditorium. I see the contestants, students, dressed weirdly, overly dressed, perfectly dressed, and so on.

We all get our drinks and do a few warmups.

10 contestants. We're number… 7. I ask about who the judges are. It's the music teacher. Mrs. Rose, assistant principal, Ms. Jetson, and the dance teacher, Mr. Coren.

Contestants Activity:

#1- Dance- Ballet

#2- Instrument- Violin

#3- Dance- Hip Hop

#4- Singing

#5- Singing

#6- Instrument- Saxophone

Oh no…. no…no…no…no…no… we're next. I'm slightly trembling inside. Grace sees my nervous/feared look. She comforted me.

"Contestants #7 is… Kim Crawford and Grace O'Doherty!" The speaker called out.

Next thing I know, we're standing on the stage. The whole school came, including a some parents.

I got my confidence back on and said "We will be singing our original song called Are You Happy Now. It's a song that stands up for anybody who has ever been bullied, We've been experiencing it and it hurts a lot. For me this song is for a certain somebody out there, that I may still love." **(A/N: Obviously it is **_**Megan and Liz**_**'s original song, so CREDITS TO THEM. I do not own that song, the most obvious thing lol.) **

_[Grace]_

_She stood out in the crowd_

_Was a little too loud_

_But that's why we love her_

_She's not like other girls_

_She could have conquered the world _

_Until….you broke her…._

_Down_

_[Kim & Grace]_

_Are you happy now?_

_That she's on the ground_

_And do you realize the words you say _

_Make bruises that don't fade away_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought her down_

_And she's thinking that she won't fit in _

_Cuz you said something's wrong with her _

_Are you happy now?_

_[Kim]_

_He liked science not sports_

_He knew what he stood for_

_He's not like you_

_You don't like that_

_In 15 years down the road _

_He could be everything _

_And you won't _

_But right now, you're breaking him down_

_[Kim & Grace]_

_Are you happy now?_

_That he's on the ground_

_And do you realize the words you say _

_Make bruises that don't fade away_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought him down_

_And he's thinking that he won't fit in _

_Cuz you said something's wrong with him_

_Are you happy now?_

_I heard that it was done to you,_

_Is that why you do what you do?_

_Well that's no excuse_

_No…_

_And if it felt like hell to you_

_Then why do you want to put them through_

_What hurt you_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought them down_

_[Grace]_

_I~I~I~ I don't think so_

_[Kim and Grace]_

_Are you happy now?_

_That they're on the ground _

_[Kim]_

_And do you realize the words you say_

_make bruises that don't fade away_

_[Grace] _

_Are you happy now?_

_[Kim] _

_That you've brought them down_

_And they're thinking that they won't fit in_

_Cuz you said something's wrong with them_

_[Kim and Grace]_

_Are you happy now?_

_Happy Happy_

_[Grace]_

_Are you happy now? _

_[Kim and Grace]_

_Are you happy now?…_

People cheered and clapped. I saw Jack, he was smiling, and cheering. Weirdo. One minute you look bored, the next you're smiling? We smiled and and walked back stage.

#8- Dance

#9- Singing

#10- Instrument

"Okay, now for the winners, dance winners is contestant #1 Congratulations Rachel Terren! Here's your trophy." Speaker congratulated.

"For Instruments the winner is Contestant #6! Congratulations Dan Philips! Here you go!

"Lastly, the singing winners is Contestant #7! Congratulations Kim Crawford and Grace O'Doherty! Here's the trophy!"

"If you would like to congratulate them, go to the main hallway." The speaker informed.

Several people congratulated us and gave us flowers. Same with the other winners.

Out of the corner of my eye, I found a certain, familiar brunette head coming towards us, I look in-between some of the people and found out what Jack is going laugh about. I decided not to run away from him and avoid him, this time I will stand up for myself of how cruel he's been lately.

As he getting closer and closer to us, I feel butterflies in my stomach…Fudge.

"Hey Kim, Hey Grace, You guys have amazing voices. Congratulations…" He said nicely. He and I were staring for a minute, then he…kisses me. He's kissing me, I froze for a second then push him back. Thank god there wasn't anybody behind him nearby.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I MEAN ONE MINUTE YOUR THE BULLY, THE NEXT YOUR NICE… OUT OF NO WHERE! WHY WOULD YOU KISS ME? DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO THE LYRICS OF THE SONG CAREFULLY? CAUSE OBVIOUSLY IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DIDN'T! IN THE SONG WE WROTE, Are you happy now that you've brought them down? That's for everyone you've treated like shit to. YOU already broke my heart once! I'm not letting you do that again! DO YOU NOT realize that you lefted me, ignored me, hurt me?! DO you think that a stupid kiss would make up for all those hard times you've given me? How much more desperate can you get? You seem to enjoy hurting everyone, especially me! I don't know what I did to you but SCREW YOU JACK!" I just yelled all that to him, during the time I was saying that, people were staring at me. Please stare at me like I killed fifty people (sarcasm). The whole entire hallway was dead quiet. Again!

I ran out of the school and to _'our' place_. **(A/N: Bridge to Teribithia Reference) **It's a unknown place at Seaford's lake, we used to hang out at when we were feeling down or to do something fun, just the two of us there. I miss the moments which causes me to cry. This is like the 3rd or 4th time I've cried this week!

-Jack's P.O.V.-

After she yelled out the truth, she ran out. Wait, whenever she's that upset, she'll run to…. um where was it again? Oh yea! The unknown place from Seaford's lake.

I ran out and made my way to _'our' place_.

**This chapter is pretty long, yet boring. I want to make it a slow pace and put some details here and there, but I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Review!**

**-Random reviewer -RR -**


	5. Chapter 5:Sing,Guitar,Rain,Oh the memory

Chapter 5: Singing, Guitar, Rain, Oh the memory...

**Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I'm going to update my story: Kickin it Randomly… after this story, so please go check it out and review it! I appreciate the reviews. The next chapter is the final chapter sadly, but no worries I'll be making more stories! Oh and thank you to the followers for this story also to the people who favorited this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, or any songs put into this story. **

_Previously: _

_After she yelled out the truth, she ran out. Wait, whenever she's that upset, she'll run to…. um where was it again? Oh yea! The unknown place from Seaford's lake._

_I ran out and made my way to 'our' place._

As I ran, I started thinking again how badly I treated her all those times when she didn't do anything. What happened… how am I supposed to make her forgive me?

-Kim's P.O.V.-

I ran home to change cause I was getting kind of cold so I changed into sweat pants, t-shirt, and a jacket. Afterwards I immediately ran to the good old unknown place of Seaford's lake.

Orange, yellow, brown leaves fell down from above the tree I was sitting underneath at. Fall season. My favorite tree, which is the biggest one here (currently at), brings back so many memories….

_Flashback_

_1 year ago_

_Jack and I ran to the biggest tree. _

_"Race ya up there!" Jack challenged._

_"You're on" I replied. _

_With that, we climbed up quickly. While I was climbing up, my right foot slipped. I screamed, whoops that caught Jack's attention. Jack was not that far ahead so he came down with like 1 block down, I was about to loose my grip on one of the branches and I was afraid of hitting the ground but then Jack caught my hand, obviously me having a major crush on him, blushed. My cheeks were from perfectly tanned to scarlet. Oh geez, that's embarrassing. I could hear Jack laughing. I looked away, then he helped me up and we sat on a branch. _

_"You look cute when you blush" He said. I blushed once again…Wait, did he just say that? How does he say that so easily? As if it's nothing? I would've stuttered. Wait that's right he's Mr. Perfect. Mr. I'm-just-awesome-like-that…. The best one is Mr. Cocky. Haha. _

_"Um, Thanks, I think?" I kinda questioned-ish._

_Water droplets dripping from the sky. Rain? Really? Wow, just perfect (sarcasm). I have no umbrella or hoodie…. I'm wearing a jacket with no hood on it._

_We started climbing down, being careful not to slip. Jack got down before I did. I was almost there until I slipped, cliché enough, he caught me again but this time bridal style. I blushed. This is the third time I blushed within one day! I could see a little smirk on the edge of his lips. _

_He put me back on the ground and put his jacket over me so I don't get wet and instead he will. _

_"You're going to get sick" I said. _

_"I'd rather get sick than have you get sick" he replied sweetly. Awww. I wonder if he really does like me…as a crush. _

_I just smiled and my face heated up. I'm guessing my face is red. Fourth. Time. _

_We ran home._

_End of Flashback _

Sigh. I remember that so clearly. A few tears strolled down my face. I wiped them away and grabbed the guitar that we left here for comfort, or letting out feelings.

I tune it first, then I start singing an acoustic version of _The Story of Us by Taylor Swift. _Right when I start, there's a figure that came. Oh what a disappointment, 'the' Jack Anderson is here. Great. I start singing, not caring if he's listening or not.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, _

_How we met _

_And the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones _

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you, _

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication, _

_Miscommunications lead to fallout, _

_So many things that I wish you knew _

_So many walls up that I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dyin' to know _

_Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah _

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us _

_Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me, _

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing _

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how _

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_(Chorus)_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know _

_Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah _

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you say you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know _

_Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me? _

_Yeah _

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_Now, Now_

_And we're not speaking, _

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?_

_Yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The End_

He claps.

"Why are you here?" I asked. That seemed kind of a harsh question but I did not ask in a mean way.

"You." He replied. Me?

"Why?" I asked.

"You ran out and I still remember that if you get really upset, you'd come here and let out you're feelings and stress." He replied.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It means a lot Kim. I haven't seen you this upset in so long, and if you're like this, I feel worried. I just want to comfort you and apologize to you." He explained.

"Why do you always try and be the hero? there's no point in it anymore so just screw it! Give up already, you already ruined me bad enough I don't need anymore of this shit!" I kind of yelled. Okayyy… that was too harsh but hey, this is the place where I let out my stress and feelings.

It starts raining.

He takes off his jacket and puts it over me, including with his arm. I don't do anything about it or say anything about it. reminds me of one year ago… except we're not running home. I just simply sat there. I don't care if I get sick. I don't care if I get wet.

Silence filled in the air.

…

…

…

He broke the awkward silence.

"This moment right now reminds me of 1 year ago." He reminded. He continued on. "I remember you blushed four times that day. You looked so adorable. I miss those times, _Kimmy_."

I blushed. REALLY?! At the SAME PLACE? I shall name this 'Kim's blushing spot'. 3 reasons why I'm blushing… 1. This loving moment, 2. he said that I looked adorable when I blushed 4 times a year ago, and 3. he called me Kimmy. Normally, I would have slapped his chest lightly but I actually miss that name. In the inside I always loved the way he called me Kimmy. He no longer says that until now.

For my reply, I just smile.

"I missed that beautiful smile, I finally get to see it again." Jack said happily. Okay? Is it just me or he's just…. I don't know now. I feel like Jerry, I'm confused. Now, I need help from Milton. I finally speak.

"I seriously don't get you now. You're being two different people. Two different sides. Choose one and stay like that, I'm getting confused….like Jerry!" I spoke. He laughed. I missed that cute laugh. Damn! I gotta quit being such an idiot right now!

"Still can't resist _my Kimmy's_ sense of humor" What? _My Kimmy_? Where did that come from? And since when am _I 'his' Kimmy_?

"Still didn't officially give up on me…" I said depressingly.

"I didn't give up on you yet cause…..

**Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it's getting shorter. I'm just trying to save the most for last… I think? Next chapter- Final Chapter. Stay tuned! **

**Review.**

**-RR -M **


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets n' Answers REVEALED

Chapter 6: Secrets n' Answers REVEALED

**La La La, Oh Hey! Wow err it's been about 2 weeks since I last updated this story. Well not as long as I expected. As you have noticed I have changed my pen name to . I changed it cause I got bored and my other pen name got old. Enough chit-chat… here's the FINAL chapter… then a new story will come up later! So stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership for Kickin it whatsoever.**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously: _

_"Still didn't officially give up on me…" I said depressingly._

_"I didn't give up on you yet cause…_

"I-I still love you" Jack said nervously slightly stuttering.

My mouth hung open… WHAT!? He's joking…

"You're joki-mmph" I got interrupted with a pair of soft lips… now it's my eyes' turn to get wide open. Oh no, I'm feeling something in my stomach, my body… I feel nervous? No… embarrassed?No not that… Loved? Possibly… Butterflies… um I get that when I feel…. oh no please don't tell me…. yep.. it's sparks…. I guess I really can't get over him… I kept talking to myself not realizing how long the kiss is and I didn't realize I was kissing back. WAIT! I'M KISSING BACK! HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO THINK I'LL FORGIVE HIM! Oh who am I kidding I'm lost for god's sakes!

Still raining, My hair is getting wet but I could care less. The kiss is soft not lust just simply love. Love…love…love… Realizing it's been like a minute I pull away. I see a disappointment on his face. Curse his good looks. It was tempting to not look at him and kiss him again… so I just look at the wet glistening ground that I'm still sitting on.

"Also, you're the very 1st girl I've ever shown every side of me. Cocky, annoying, flirty, weakness, toughness, randomness, childish, silly, mean, abusing, love and more other sides of me that no one has ever seen, not even my parents. I just knew when I caught your apple with my foot and looked up that I would have a lot of great memories with you. Every time I've bullied you, I was crying in the inside, I absolutely hated seeing you hurt. You're the only one I can be myself around without getting judged." Jack confessed.

Wow. Should I forgive him? Then again he could be lying. But I looked into his eyes and saw that he really meant it. Am I able to trust him again? He really does love me.

_Mom: Kim, come home it's 7:58 pm _

Thanks mom for ruining the most romantic and yet depressing moment of my life… It seemed like he was going to tell me why he did those stupid things.

"Look, Jack, I enjoyed the kiss but I know that it's only temporary cause by the time I wake up I'm going to find out that it was all just a dream…" I said depressingly. I like this moment if only it was real.

"Oh so you dream about me?" He replied jokingly

"Shut up. I gotta go. My mom wants me to come home now. See ya" I told him. I stood up. Jack stood up as well and hugged me, I hugged back.

"You look really cute when your hair is wet and dripping with water. " He mumbled on my neck while we were hugging. I didn't answer so instead I smiled. Thank you, Jack. I love you too…

Once I got back home I took a shower, brushed my teeth and went straight to sleep since I had such a cliche dramatic day.

-next day-

Soft fabric… cushy pillows… ahh I'm on my comfy bed. Blurriness fills my eyes at first then I fully open my eyes and see everything clearly. I sit up, thinking about that dream I had. Although it felt too… what's that word… realistic! Yeah that. Might as well just try and forget that. I got out of my bed and got ready for school.

Simple neon green tank top, black skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. Long bow necklace and hair in a fishtail braid.

* * *

I walked over to my locker where Grace, Eddie, Jerry, Julie and Milton are standing.

Jerry and Grace flirting. Eddie lost interest in her so yeah… Milton, Julie, and Eddie talking.

I saw Jack at the opposite side… Was it real? It couldn't have… that's not possible…well at least for me. Should I forgive him if asks? That kiss meant something. I'm going to ask wh-

"Kim. Kim! KIM!" Jack yelled.

"Huh?" I said clearly lost.

"You were staring at me and you seemed like you were zoned out" He explains. Whoops, I guess I was staring without noticing.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I was just thinking. That's all" I replied.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked

"It's nothing." I replied.

"Kim…"

"Why are you here? I thought you hated me."

"I dont hate yo-" Jack replied

"Well isn't that the reason why you bully me?" I interrupted him

"No it's not"

"Then what's the real reason why you've even started bullying me and joined the popular crew?" I asked.

"I wanted attention. That was probably the easiest way to get attention. I always felt left out in school. I knew that you and them are enemies so I just left you guys and tried to keep it secret-ish, but I totally forgot that I'm going to end up bullying people considering that's what they do. I've become mean." He confessed.

"Then, explain to me why you started dating Donna, my sworn enemy?" I asked.

"She wouldn't quit annoying me! I couldn't have sleep for like 3 days! She kept calling and texting. Asking me out or thinking that we're in a relationship. So in order of her to stop and for me to get my sleep I went out with her. I mean to honestly, do you really think I'll ever like Donna? I don't even like her as a person! She's so girly and squeaky! " He explained.

"Hah. Yeah… wait but why did you break our promise, you know, never to become one of those popular jerks and date Donna Tobin?" I asked.

"For my reputation, but trust me, hanging out with them was hard and annoying. All they ever gossip about is boys, girls, who should we bully, who dates who, who cheated on who, and all that bullshit." He replied.

"So, Are you going to change back to yourself? " I questioned him.

"Yerp. I hate drama and I can't deal with it anymore. Oh and Kim I meant what I said last night." He replied then left to class. Last night? What?

I went off to class.

* * *

Bright sunlight. Fresh green trees and leaves. Cool breeze. Blu- mmmpph. I got interrupted by a hand covering my mouth. I kept struggling until the mysterious person carried me to the beach

After the person put me to the ground I looked up immediately, not caring if I looked mesed up or not, to find out that it was Jack.

"DUUDDDEEE! Why would you kidnap me!?"

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping more like trying-to-make-up-all-those-times-I've-messed-up-by-hanging-out-with-my-favorite-person?"

"Whatever. So what are we doing at this beach we used to go to?" I asked.

"Just trying to bring and make some memories again. I just missed you so much." He said.

"I've miss you a lot, but I don't want to get hurt again. I nearly started cutting myself but I didn't, I was too scared and I kept convincing myself it's not worth it, to just wait a little longer."

"WHAT?! I was that bad to you!?" He questioned.

"Well you mean a whole lot to me so if you're just a little mean it still hurts." I replied.

He hugs me.

"I am so sorry, Kim" He mumbled in my hair.

"You're forgiven." I replied.

After we let go we went to the water. Eh, I don't care if my clothes get yet. We splashed at each other. Dunked each other into the water. Chased each other. Relaxed on the sand. Built a sandcastle (you're never too old to make one!) and wrote our names on it.

The sunset is coming down. Time to go home. This sounds really cliche but I really don't want this day to end. It felt like a movie.

"What did you mean when you said you meant what you said last night?" I asked.

"I said that I still love you and then I kissed you. Remember, it was raining and we were sitting next to a tree?" He explained.

"Ohhhh so that was real. I thought it was just a dream… well it's time to go home." I replied.

We stood up and walked home.

* * *

By the time we got home, I kissed him softly and pulled away within 5 seconds.

"Oh and by the way, Jack, I love you too." I said then went into my house.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie what did you do after school?"

"I went to the beach with a friend."

"Oh which friend?"

"Jack."

"I thought he wasn't you're friend since he bullies-"

"Correction: BulliED"

"-you" Mom finished.

"He told me that he only did that for attention and reputation. Dating Donna was because she was annoying him." I explained in shorter terms.

"Kids these days, so much drama, are you hungry?" Mom asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay dinner will be ready in an hour."

I went upstairs to my room and took a shower.

After I was finished, I dressed into a t-shirt and shorts. Hair in a messy bun. I sat on my bed, and logged on to my MacBook Pro. I grabbed my phone and checked it, 20 messages form Milton, 13 messages from Jerry, 15 messages form Eddie, and 30 messages from Grace. I replied back to all of them.

"KIM! DINNER'S READY!"

I went downstairs, following the smell of food. Pasta. She made spaghetti for herself and veggie pasta with some feta cheese in it for me.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you sat on Phil's goat, then tootsie ran and you fell off and landed on your back? That's gotta hurt." I said.

"Well, it did but hey, I'm okay noOWW-OOF" Rudy got interrupted by tootsie. Yeah, apparently having somebody on Phil's goat isn't such a smart idea cause this goat with run right at ya form behind. Well that's what happened just now.

"Are you okay, Rudy?" I asked.

"Uhh yeah, but I think I need to go to the nurse." He replied, but his face is red probably cause he smashed to the dojo floor.

* * *

We were training. Jack's gotten back to his old self. He no longer hangs out with the crazies (popular crew). We're all friends now, so everything seems to be normal again.

Eddie and Jerry sparing and Milton's sparring with a dummy. Jack and I are sparring.

"HIYA!"

* * *

Everyone left but Jack and I were the last ones left. Once I cam tout of the bathroom, I grabbed my duffel bag and was about to exit until Jack stopped me.

"Um Kim can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You just did." I replied.

"Well then can I ask two?" He asked

"You just did." I kept joking around.

"CAN I ASK FOUR THEN?" Jack questioned.

"You just did." I replied.

"When?" He asked

"Just then. Hah!" I laughed out.

"Jeez Kimmy let me just ask you the freaking question." He said.

"Okay, okay." I replied and stopped laughing.

"Will you go out with me?" Jack asked me out.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Yay! Jack is happy!" He cheered childishly. So this is what happens when he gets super happy. It sure is funny.

"C'mon let's go home now." I said.

Exiting out of the dojo, we intertwined our hands together.

Finally a couple. As people would say: _KICK prevails! _(I think that's what they say).

**There you go! The final chapter. Next story is a fantasy type of story maybe. I hope you enjoyed! Oh I recorded Olivia Holt's new song Had Me Hello so here's the link: **

** www . youtube watch ? v= t2 fgU V7B 7jk&feature =g-all-f (fill in the spaces)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW! **

** .**


End file.
